


A Day for Eomma

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun awakens to a messy surprise on Mother's Day.





	A Day for Eomma

Hyunwoo shuffles quietly out of his room, careful not to awaken Kihyun's still-sleeping form. Hyunwoo had awoken much earlier than he usually does, and has planned with their sons a special surprise for today. Hyunwoo can't help but chuckle to himself, already imagining the delighted smile that'll overtake his husband’s face.

 

He goes into Hoseok’s, Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon's room first, deciding it best to try and awaken the two heaviest sleepers before the others. Hoseok arises with little to no issue, and nods as Hyunwoo gives him instructions. He gets up from his bed, leaving his room to get his two youngest brothers.  

“Minmoongie, Hyungwonnie,” Hyunwoo murmurs, shaking both the boys by their shoulders. Minhyuk stirs, groaning in protest as he retreats further into his blankets. Hyungwon, on the other hand, remains motionless. Unfortunately, this one had inherited Hyunwoo's ability to sleep through a nuclear bombing.

“Come on, boys,” Hyunwoo tries again, “we need your help. Hyungwonnie, didn't you say you wanted to write your eomma a poem for today?”

At this, Hyungwon does flinch slightly, and Hyunwoo breathes a sigh of relief. It's always a 50/50 chance for him if he can get Hyungwon up or not. He nods triumphantly to himself and stands. Minhyuk sits up as he does so, rubbing at his eyes with a scowl.

“What day is it, Appa?” Minhyuk murmurs sleepily. He glances around his bedroom, as if trying to discern where he is.

“Sunday,” Hyunwoo answers simply, wondering if it'll be enough to jog his son’s memory. Clearly, it is. Minhyuk’s eyes suddenly triple in size, and he bolts out of his bed.

“Come on, Wonnie,” Minhyuk says hurriedly, “we have to make Eomma a card!” He then grasps Hyungwon's arm and pulls him from the bed, practically dragging the younger from the room. Hyunwoo chuckles, and shakes his head at his kids before leaving the room himself. He goes to check on Hoseok's progress, and is just in time to see Jooheon slowly rising from his blankets.

“But, hyung,” he whines, “I don't wanna get up yet.” The boy hasn't even opened his eyes yet, and his chubby face is set into a pout. Hyunwoo chuckles fondly, stepping into the room to intervene.

“Come on, Jooheonney,” Hyunwoo tells him softly, “we need your help in the kitchen.” Jooheon ‘hmmphs’, but cracks open his eyes anyway. Hoseok laughs under his breath, and gets up to move to the other bed. Changkyun hasn't moved an inch, and has to be picked up and carried from his bed by his oldest brother to begin to fully wake up.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon follow after them, and set upon their work.

 

Kihyun awakens with a deep inhale. He stretches his arms and legs, and rubs at his eyes before sitting up. He looks over at the clock on his bedside table, and immediately begins to panic at seeing how late it is. He’s surprised that Hyunwoo or one of their sons hasn't come in and whined about breakfast not being cooked yet.

 _God, I hope they're not all sick_ , Kihyun mentally begs, thinking that to be the only probable reason for such uncharacteristic behavior from his family. Suddenly, a clammer of pots echoes throughout the air, and Kihyun has to bite back a groan at the thought of his precious family trying to cook their own breakfast. _God, please let them all be sick_ …

Kihyun stands quickly from his comfy, warm spot in bed and hurries towards the kitchen, already dreading what horror could be awaiting him.

 

“Kkungie,” Hoseok's voice whines at his youngest brother, “there's eggshell in there! Eomma won't like it!”

“Of course he will, hyung,” Changkyun chirps in reply, giggling. “It adds more flavor.” Kihyun bites back a breathy chuckle at the statement, shaking his head at his adorable son. He knows he isn't allowed to have favorites among his children, because that'd be bad parenting, but if he were allowed to choose, he'd pick Changkyun. Kihyun reaches the doorway to the kitchen, and can't help but suck in a breath at what he sees.

Flour seems to have been sprayed all around the room. He's sure Minhyuk is to blame, judging by how clean he seems compared to the others. Hyunwoo seems the most frazzled he's seen the oldest since their wedding day, which honestly amuses Kihyun to no end. Hoseok is holding Changkyun up so the youngest can scramble eggs, and Jooheon and Minhyuk stand ready at the pan to watch them cook. Hyungwon sits, away from it all, at the little breakfast nook the family outgrew three kids ago, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper that looks oddly like a card.

Jooheon glances back at the noise, and screams at seeing Kihyun watching them. The kids all turn as one to figure out why one of their youngest is panicking, and next thing Kihyun knows he's being swarmed by his children.

“Eomma, you can't be in here!”

“Eomma, go back to bed!”

“Eomma, Wonnie and I made a card for you!”

“Eomma, you like eggs crunchy, right?”

“Yaja, you're supposed to be sleeping.”

The family turns as one to face Hyunwoo, who's still standing in the middle of the kitchen with a look of surprise glued onto his face. Kihyun chuckles at this, shaking his head.

“What _is_ all this?” he can't help but ask, waving around at the chaotic remnants of their cooking misadventure. “Yeobo, you should know better by now than to—”

“It was a surprise for you, Eomma,” Changkyun announces, beaming up at Kihyun with the sweetest smile the man has ever seen in his life. He can't help but bend down and pluck up the boy, and rest him against his hip. Changkyun hums contentedly, nuzzling his head against his father’s neck.

“What for, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asks, raising a brow at his husband. Hyunwoo smiles fondly at the scene before him of the love of his life being surrounded by their children, a scene that never gets old.

“For Mother’s Day, Eomma!” Minhyuk answers for his brother. “Did you forget?”

Kihyun's eyes widen slightly. He had most certainly forgotten what today is, mostly because the kids typically tell him when it is on their own. However, they had been very tight-lipped about it this year, and apparently this is why. They had wanted to surprise him.

Kihyun smiles brilliantly, extremely touched by the gesture. He hugs Changkyun tighter to himself, cooing at his family.

“You're all so sweet,” he chuckles, having to laugh to keep himself from crying at the wave of emotion the gesture has brought on. “But, I think this breakfast is… ah… pretty done for. Why don't we all go out to eat, instead?”

The kids cheer around him, and rush off to get ready. Changkyun squirms out of his father’s grasp, stopping only to kiss the man’s cheek before running after his brothers. Hyunwoo and Kihyun are left alone in the kitchen, in the mess their beloved children had created. The older shrugs helplessly, earning a yelp of laughter from his husband. Kihyun closes the gap between them in one stride, and wraps his arms around his waist as he presses himself tightly against the taller.

“I love you, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo whispers softly against Kihyun's hair. Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, pulling away and pressing an adoring kiss against the older’s lips.

“I love you, too, Hyunwoo-ya.”


End file.
